Always And Never
by MaximumRideFanFiction
Summary: Songfic One-shot. Includes the song Always by Saliva and Last Kiss Goodbye by Hinder. The world is back to normal- but not in Max's eyes. Fang sneaks out every night at midnight, not returning until four A.M. Max finally figures out why.


**Always**

"_Don't be so blind, Max. Where do you think he goes after dark? It's a simple question, along with a simple answer. Connect the pieces. Solve the puzzle."_

I couldn't think straight. The Voice was right, of course. Fang didn't know that I knew he leaves at midnight. He thinks I'm asleep, but I really listen to his footsteps walking out the door, not returning until four AM. I knew something was up, but I didn't want to lose Fang again. He left me twice, and promised he wouldn't leave me again. But if cheating is what it boils down to, then I wish he'd just go.

**I hear,**

**A voice say "Don't be so blind."**

**It's telling me all these things,**

**That you would probably hide.**

**Am I,**

**Your one and only desire?**

**Am I the reason you breathe,**

**Or am I the reason you cry?**

It's been going on for too long now. I hated him so much, but I couldn't bring _myself _to believe that I hated him. I groaned and rolled over in the cold bed, looking out the window. Reconstruction had finished a few years back, which led to population growth, which led to overpopulation. The flock was happy about this, of course. But I was downright _pissed_, because we had found so many people that survived, that I particularly hated. I'm stubborn, as Nudge says. But I really didn't feel like having a sip of tea with Brigid and her lovely gang that took us to Antarctica.

I heard the front door of the house open and close. I closed my eyes and started to lightly snore. I heard his light footsteps enter the room, then I felt his arm around me, pulling me to his chest.

I made up my mind. I'm not going to waste any more time. I will take action.

Tomorrow.

**Last Kiss Goodbye**

It's tomorrow night. And Fang and I are watching a movie.

That's when I heard his cell phone go off.

Five times.

He finally answered the text message.

He turned to me.

"Iggy wants me to go out to a bar with him."

I fake-smiled. "Okay."

He kissed me on the lips softly before pulling back and grabbing his car keys. "Bye, love."

When I heard his car speed away, I sprang into action. I quickly jumped off the couch and grabbed the phone, speed-dialing Ella's number.

She answered on the second ring.

"Max? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I took a deep breath. "Is Iggy there?"

"Yeah, he's right here. Iggy!" She screamed the last part. Well, at least I know Iggy isn't at a bar. Unless there's a bar at their house...

"I got to go Ella." I hit end call on the phone.

**It's calming down outside,**

**Another lonely night.**

**You said you were just going out with your friends.**

**I'm waiting up this time.**

**I hope you didn't lie.**

**It never used to be like this way back when...**

**I never know where your at.**

**Another train off the tracks.**

**I don't wanna live like that, **

**No.**

I waited for five hours. That's when he finally came home, hair messed up, stumbling across the room. That's when he saw me. I saw guilt flash in his eyes before turning away, seeming suddenly interested in a picture that hung on the wall.

**When you walked in so damn late.**

**What the hell was I supposed to think?**

**When you've had too much to drink.**

**And your really looking guilty.**

**Oh.**

**When you wouldn't even look at me.**

**There's only one thing it could be.**

**You were with her all this time.**

I silently got up and made my way over to where he stood. He looked at me, a sad, guilty look on his face. I reached on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

**Here's one last kiss goodbye.**

Three month later, I was living with Iggy and Ella, who kindly took me in after they heard about the incident. I sat on their couch, watching the news channel, not really paying attention to it. I felt my pone vibrate in my pocket. Without looking at the called ID, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Max, please. I miss you so much. I can't live without you. Please," he begged. I cursed under my breath.

"Fang, you've broken my trust. You know, I should have seen this coming. I'm such an idiot."

"Max, plea-"

I hung up.

**No more alibies.**

**No more little lies.**

**You've broken my trust and it can't be fixed.**

**I should have seen the signs.**

**Should have recognized.**

**They way your lips look like they'd been kissed.**

**How'd we end up like that?**

**Another train off the tracks.**

**It always hurts looking back now.**

**When you walked in so damn late.**

**What the hell was I supposed to think.**

**When you've had too much to drink.**

**And your really looking guilty.**

**Oh.**

**When you wouldn't even look at me.**

**There's only one thing it could be.**

**You were with him all this time.**

**Here's one last kiss goodbye.**

**Another lesson learned in life.**

**And I keep asking myself,**

**Why?**

I took a deep, shaky breath. And for once in a really long time-

I cried.


End file.
